Belphegor (River of Rebirth)
Belphegor is a demon that worked as a torturer and despite not being a Crossroad Demon, he made demonic pacts with humans. He serves loyal under his high rank demons, but secretly is waiting to rise up to the top and become King of Hell. History Presumably a thousands of years, before going to Hell, Belphegor was once a human being, a monk to be exact from Mongolia. Him and his fellow monks worshiped a rock shaped as a penis known as the Kharkhorin Rock. Due to the culture of worshiping the rock, Belphegor and his people were to not indulge themselves in sexual activities with the local woman, however Belphegor broke his vows and raped many women. Eventually he was punished by being castrated and then given a gruesome death. Due to his crimes and sins, Belphegor went straight down to Hell and there he encounter the White-Eyed Demon, Shedim. Belphegor worked as a torturer to torture new souls that arrived in hell and was taken under the wing of Shedim. Biography Being sent to Earth Belphegor is busy torturing a new soul in Hell. He has a conversation with the soul, who he particularly annoys before proceeding with the torture until he is met with Mephisto and is asked to head up to Earth, requested by Lilith. Personality Belphegor is a unique demon among his kind, being a man of his word, never being misleading or cryptic with making demonic pacts as he prefers to keep his colleagues on good terms, even if he reveals he tends to use them for future purposes. He is also open about his true goals, even if they are evil intentions, it shows he's honest about it and this may be because he's sure of himself. Belphegor ended up in Hell because he let his lust get the better of him and raped a local woman. He admits that he has no regrets in getting his hands on having one last sex before his castration, claiming it was worth it before his death. Being turned into a demon has made him a lot more sadistic, but he seems to be friendly in a annoying kind of way. He makes quips or behave obnoxious, causing those around him to be annoyed, including supernatural individuals. Belphegor loves his job as a torturer as he claims it brings a warmth feeling to his heart and he's a big fan of his mentor, Mephistopheles. He calls torturing a soul is a work of art and because him back record of producing the worst pain as possible to a soul, many of the tortured residents despise him, thus avoiding him. Belphegor doesn't have a problem killing whoever it is as he rips out a man's heart or unexpectedly snaps a person's neck after not wanting to listen to their conversation, this shows he's impatient as well. Since his time in Hell, Belphegor has wish to raise up to the top and become the new King of Hell, however he must take down all the higher up demons such as the Princes and Lilith, even the progenitor of demon kind, Satan. Belphegor has used people and found methods to bolster his power, so he's very clever to increase his power to become the strongest demon in existence, that way no one can challenge his power. Many demons who are familiar with him claim that Belphegor is terrible and having him in charge would be cause trouble for Hell, or this just may indicate that they have a personal grudge against him and in return, so does Belphegor so he would personally make their lives terrible. Powers and Abilities Belphegor is neither a Black-Eyed Demon or a Crossroad Demon, however he a very powerful demon, despite not being neither of those two classes of demons, but he is neither a high tier demon like Lilith or Azazel. He possesses all the demonic abilities, including performing demonic pacts, despite not being a Crossroad Demon. * Demon Possession: In order for Belphegor to walk the Earth, he requires a human vessel, one he can take possession of anytime. * Immortality: Belphegor happen to have been a monk back in his human days, worshiping the Kharkhorin Rock, so he might be a thousand years old or more. Probably old by demonic standards. * Reality Warping (By Deals): Despite not being a Crossroad Demon, Belphegor has the ability to grant any wish to an individual and its true. * Super Strength: Since Belphegor is on par or stronger than a Crossroad Demon, he can overpower other black-eyed demon and Crossroad Demons. While not afraid from confronting Raziel, he did not try to engage in a fight with the Seraphim. * Telekinesis: Belphegor is very skillful at his telekinetic powers. With only a swift of his hand can he raise a person up to a ceiling and suffocate them. * Teleportation: Belphegor is quite proficient in moving one place to another before anyone even knows it and is able to escape from celestial beings. He can travel any certain location around the world except for realms such as Heaven, Purgatory or the lowest depths of Hell. Abilities * Spell-Casting: Instead of constantly relying on his own natural abilities, Belphegor specializes in utilizing magic to his advantage. He's aware of spells that can contain spirits, imprison other fellow demons, angel ward, and rituals for special summoning to call upon older and powerful demons. Vulnerabilities Belphegor holds many weaknesses since he's not a highly powerful being. Beings * Primordial Entities: God, The Darkness, Death can easily destroy Belphegor as they pleased. The Shadow can kill Belphegor and control Belphegor's fate upon arrival to the Empty. Satan, as the Original Demon and true Ruler of Hell, he can easily destroy Belphegor, which is why Belphegor does nothing to overthrow his king until the time is right. * Angels: Any angel would be capable of smiting him with ease as Raziel threaten to do so when Belphegor confronted him and Emma. * High Tier Half-Breeds: The Cambion of the Apocalypse can destroy Belphegor due to being supercharged by an Archangel. Satan's daughter can kill Belphegor without the use of her dormant powers. Any Nephilim can overpower Belphegor just as an angel could. Ahriman is an angel-demon hybrid so he can kill him with ease. * Higher Demons: Belphegor is a powerful than any lowly black-eyed demon and is to on par with Crossroad demons or higher, however Knights of Hell, Princes of Hell, and White-Eyed Demons are more powerful than him. * Leviathan: The First Beast can kill Belphegor easily as they can kill angels just fine. * Witches: Certain powerful witches, those of natural kind can pose a threat to him as seen when some have the capacity to eliminate black-eyed demons just from their hex bags, pointing out that they have no use for their full magic powers. He is prepared to counteract their magic if confronted by powerful witches. Weapons * Arch/Angel Blade/Sword: Angel Blades are superior to a demonic weapon forged by the ancient Kurds, so Belphegor can be killed by one. Angel Swords and an Archangel Blade can kill Belphegor as well. * Demon-Killing Knife: An ancient knife invented by the Kurds has the power harm and kill Belphegor at his level. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of the Pale Horseman Death can reap Belphegor. * The First Blade: The blade powered by the Mark of the Beast can kill anything. Others * Devil's Trap: If caught by their trap, Belphegor is rendered powerless and unable to escape, however he is shown to be cunning and clever to already be prepared to escape if ever caught in this trap. ** Devil's Trap Bullets: The carved bullet versions can stop Belphegor, preventing him from moving and using his powers. * Holy Water: Through contact, purified water can burn Belphegor and be used to torture him. * Exorcism: A exorcism performed by anyone can evict Belphegor from his vessel, banishing him back to Hell Facts and Trivia From Christian Demonology, Belphegor is known for being one of the infamously seven Princes of Hell. Belphegor's role was to seduce people by suggesting them ingenious inventions that will make the rich. In this case, ironically he brings up a good bargain as he is honest with his true dark intentions.Category:Wayward Gospels Series Category:River of Rebirth Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Winchester Allies Category:Demons Category:Alive